French class
by RachelWrites51
Summary: Hinamori amu is forced to take french. But with Tsukiyomi sensei as her new teacher, it might not be so bad. Until sensei puts on a show with amu as his assistant. French kiss show that is!


**Ok guys, so I am starting a story. AWE it's going to be a one-shot though. Basically, all I want to say here is that ages in this story are going to be: Ikuto-24, Amu-16. Anyway, enjoy!**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I walk to school, clad in pleated miniskirt and handbag. The uniforms were standard, red pleated skirt accompanied by a while polo and red necktie for girls. I wore loose socks and black shoes. I tried to make the uniform cuter by hiking up the skirt, like everybody else did. Yet, they were still boring.

I was a junior in high school, which I did pretty well in. We only had to take easy classes, so it wasn't hard to keep up your grades.

Until this September, when it was required to take a language class in order to graduate. I chose French for no real reason. We had an old, mean teacher who had no patience.

Until yesterday, when we got a new French teacher. His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and, boy, was he handsome. He was young, tall, lean, and gorgeous. His hair was long and soft looking, midnight blue. His eyes were deep and beautiful, midnight blue. He dresses casual for a teacher, also easygoing.

I wasn't planning on acing this class, but Tsukiyomi sensei was making all of us work harder every day.

He was only here a day and we already have four pages of homework. He might be handsome, but he is DEFINATLY not my favorite teacher. Not to mention, he couldn't flirt with the girls any more. THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT FOR A TEACHER.

"_On n'aime que ce qu'on ne possède pas tout entier_." He started to say, in a beautiful French accent.

"That means '_We love only what __we__ do not wholly possess'__" he continued, reading from his book._

_"This is a famous quote from _Marcel Proust from his book, the captive." A girl stood up and said "Sensei, how do you say kiss in French?"

Sensei smiled and said "baiser"

I sat with my head in my hands, mentally groaning at the preppy girl. I sighed and looked out the window, maybe a little too loudly.

"Miss Hinamori, how do you say 'Kiss' in French?" Sensei asked, thinking I wasn't paying attention.

"Baiser, right?" I said nonchalantly.

Tsukiyomi sensei walked over to my desk and looked down at me. "So you were paying attention. Kiss isn't in our vocabulary though." He smiled at me.

I looked away, mostly because I was having a panic attack. He really is too handsome, for his own good. I really hope I wasn't blushing, that would be totally embarrassing. He walked back to his desk and continued with his teaching.

I let out a sigh of relief. Tsukiyomi sensei was known for hitting on students and giving special treatment. I don't want to stand out, not like those other girls. I always stood out because of my bright pink hair and golden eyes. I had friends I liked to be with, which was enough. I don't want anything more. I have parents that love me, which was enough as well.

At least, I like to think so.

"Miss Hinamori, please stay after class. We'll need to fix your test." Tsukiyomi sensei said in the middle of class.

Many students, mostly girls, shouted "lucky!" I wasn't lucky at all!

After class, I talked with sensei and he helped me fix my test.

"Miss Hinamori, You have to study!" He said and hit my head gently with his workbook.

"I-It's only F-French!" I said, louder than I wanted to. Sensei gave me a funny look then smirked.

"Ehh? Only French huh?" He said and looked back to his workbook.

'_Why me? I just said something bad to the teacher who could fail me! Jeez why am I so stupid?'_

Somebody walked into the room and asked Tsukiyomi sensei a question. I left before he got a chance to make me say something stupid again.

The next day, it happened.

Tsukiyomi sensei was going on about the romance about the French language, only to make girls squeal.

"May I have a volunteer?" He spoke out.

Many girls raised their hands, but I knew it was coming. Sensei walked to my desk and chose me. I walked to the front of the classroom in fear. I stood as hard as a rock, nervous about what was to come.

"Permettez-moi de vous embrasser. Baiser français." He said quietly, some people giggled. I had no idea what it meant, so I just tilted my head.

Tsukiyomi sensei set down his book and leaned close to me. Before I knew it, his lips were against mine. His tongue was in my mouth, next. I felt dizzy, like I was about to pass out.

I had to admit, the kiss was nice. He was a good kisser too. I had only kissed a boy and it was only a peck on the lips. This was way different, too much of a difference.

He leaned back, smiled at me, and turned to the class who looked like somebody just shot a gun.

"That was from a famous play, put on by…" He continued to speak; only my ears went mute.

I DIDN'T REMEMBER HIM TALKING ABOUT PLAYS!

People started giggling, then laughing, then chatting about the kiss. They all looked at me, me who was horrified.

Sensei looked at me and said "It's only a kiss."

My face felt hot, I felt angry. I walked back to my seat, totally numb. I tried to breathe, so I couldn't murder Sensei.

**(Later)**

"IKUTOOO! I'm going to kill you! How could you do that to me? You're a friggin teacher! A TEACHER! You worked hard to earn that job; I don't want to hear it when you lose it!" I screamed at my boyfriend, in my bedroom.

He laughed and said "Awe…It was fun though. Besides it is so hot, pretending we don't know each other. You looked so cute, I had to do it."

I fumed and puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms.

"But in all honestly…." He started to say, stroking my curiosity.

"You really do need to study for French."

**Ok well I'm done! Did you guys see the ending coming? I BET NOT! Honestly, I don't really like this story. I like the idea, not the story. I hope you guys like it though. I just got bored, so I thought I'd write about…making out? Haha well don't forget to R&R **


End file.
